I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby
by RingPopLuvver
Summary: I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby: Never was. Never will be. But what do you expect from me? I'm a man whore. One-Shot.


**A/N: Here's another man-whore Ace story. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**Warning: Adult Language. Adult scenes. She's giving head people. Kind of heavy make out scenes but what do you expect from Ace Merrill? (:**

**Type of Story: One-Shot and Songfic.**

**Words: 904**

**Reviews: 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me. I also don't own the lyrics used in this One-Shot. Enjoy.

* * *

**

I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby

_I'm not your boyfriend baby  
I ain't your cute little sex toy  
I'm not your lion or your tiger  
Won't be your nasty little boy_

I'm not your boyfriend. I never will be your boyfriend. I might fuck around with you for a while but I will never be your boyfriend. Tell someone that we're "dating" and I'll "dump" your ass.

Just ask my "ex-girlfriend's".

_I'm not your boyfriend baby  
I can't grant your every wish  
I'm not your knight in shining armor  
So I'll just leave you with this kiss_

"Listen Linda (or whatever their name is). This isn't working," That is one of the excuses that I use to break up with them. Usually the real reason is because they either suck at sex, suck at kissing, stuff their bra, have manly features that aren't visible, or their just a complete bitch!

But before I walk away, I kiss them and then leave, enjoying the sound of their cries. Sometimes I get slapped in the face but I enjoy their crying instead.

_You can catch me on the speed train  
Beeper in a three way  
Shining with the gleam chain  
And your honey giving me brain_

"I-It's not going to fit," She stuttered, staring at it. I looked down at her, pretty much glaring down at her.

"Make it fit," I growled at her. She sighed and I weaved my hand through her chocolate brown hair and held onto the back of her neck.

My body was shaking by the time she was done. I zipped my pants back up, buckling my belt and sat down on the ground. I looked at her. She was rubbing her jaw, wiping something from her chin as she looked me in the eyes.

"Don't tell Eyeball about this," She said. I winked at her and her cheeks flushed red.

"Won't tell a soul," That afternoon, he dumped her. Swear it wasn't me.

_You know I rep this shit  
I gots it tatted on my skin  
If you fuckin' with my city  
Then you fuckin' with my kin_

I am Mr. High and Mighty of Castle Rock and don't let anyone tell you different because I will kick their ass and yours. If you don't believe it, ask around. If you've gotten close enough to see my tattoo on my arm, you would know that I'm a Cobra; the most feared gang in Castle Rock. Even the douche bags in the View are scared of me.

You fuck with one of my friends or my family members then I'll beat the shit out of you. No 'if', 'ands' or 'buts' about it.

_You know I rep this shit  
I got my hands up on your chest_

"Come on Ace!" She tried to push my hands away. My tongue cut off her voice as I shoved it down her throat, squeezing and massaging her tits.

"Stuhh," She muttered into our kiss. I ignored her and kept grabbing.

_Motherfucker's best believe it  
That you're fucking with the best_

You are fucking with the best. I don't care if you're fucking me in bed or fucking with me like playing around. You're still fucking with the best.

And it better be the best fuck of your entire life.

_Kill the lights  
These children learn from cigarette burns_

"Come on man! Cut it out!" Chambers faggot friend LaChance shouted at me as I squeezed Chambers face into the sidewalk, my cigarette getting closer and closer to his face. I was about two centimeters when he backed off.

"I'm sorry man. Aw shit. I'm sorry," I flicked the cigarette away and stood up, bringing Chambers with me and putting him next to his faggot friend.

"Now I feel a lot better about this. What about you?" I slapped LaChance's neck twice before leaving with Eyeball on my heels.

_Fast cars_

I probably have the fastest car in Castle Rock. My '52 black Ford wins every single drag race or road side race I've ever been in.

_Fast women and cheap drinks_

"Get me another drink," She ordered the bartender, hiccupping as she did so. The bartender gave her another beer. She turned to look at me slowly and took a sip of the beer.

I smirked at her and she smiled.

"Wanna fuck in the bathroom?" She asked. My smirk grew bigger and she grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bathrooms.

_It feels right  
All these asphyxiated, self medicated  
Take the white pill you'll feel alright_

"Come on. Just take one," I begged her. She shook her head again and crossed her legs. I sighed and forced her to look at me by putting my hand under her chin and turning her face towards mine. "For me?" She shook her head again and I sighed again.

I put my lips on hers and she knew exactly what to do. She opened her mouth and I thrust my tongue in. She moaned and I took my mouth away from hers and slipped the pill into her mouth.

"Don't spit it out," I demanded through my teeth, anger flickering through my eyes. I took another white pill out of my pocket and popped into my mouth, swallowing it. She gulped it down and I smiled at her.

"That's my girl…"

_Motherfucker's best believe  
That you're fucking with the best_

You better believe it or you won't last five seconds in Castle Rock.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? It was my first Songfic. (:**

**Should this be rated M?**

**Review please.**

_~Emma_


End file.
